The overall aim of the propooed research is to find possible relationship between the methylation of nuclear proteins and growth of tissues, with the following objectives: (a) To investigate the possible relationship between the extent of methylation of nuclear proteins and the degree of differentiation and the rate of growth of neoplastic tissues. (b) To study the levels of various protein methylating and demethylating enzymes during liver regeneration and growth of neoplasms.